The Soul Test
by Jexy
Summary: Set in season 2 when HG, Myka, and Pete have to go into warehouse 2. What does Myka really see during the soul test as her happiest place?
1. Chapter 1

As the four of us walked through the boy's camp site we realized they would be coming back. Or at least they thought they would be. Pete and Valdawalked ahead of H.G. and I and went into where the boy's research was. As I looked over Helena was slipping out of her trench coat. When she took it off my eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Damn. Uh...I mean…what are you wearing?" H.G. grinned and I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"I looked it up. This is what all fashionable British archeologists are wearing these days." I couldn't help but snort.

"No. That's what American film makers think fashionable British archeologists wear these days." Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, ever so comfy." She walked away and I couldn't help but glance up and down quickly. I had never seen H.G. in anything but pantsuits. I mean, she looked great in those but you could never see just how curvy she was. I shook the thought out of my head and followed her into the tent with where Pete and Valda were.

"Are we any closer to getting in?" Pete also looked H.G. over quickly and I glared at him. I smacked him on the arm.

"What?" He rubbed his arm and gave me that goofy look of his.

"It's rude to stare." Helena chuckled and went over to see if she could help.

"Oh come on, you do it all the time." Pete kept his voice down. "I see you staring at her all the time." He nudged me with his elbow.

"Pete!" I slapped him again and walked off. He's such an immature man. He's the big brother I never had.

"It was a joke Mikes! Come on." As I walked over to H.G. the door to warehouse 2 opened.

"Shall we?" I followed H.G. as she walked inside. We found ourselves in a room with pillars and it was lit with flames. As soon as the door shut behind us the ceiling started to move downward.

"Wow…what the hell?" We all looked up and panic rose in all of us. Helena and Pete tried to pry the door open but to no avail. I realized that it was three clues instead of one. Three different tests that we would have to make it through to shut down the warehouse.

"Maybe we can use one of these to brace the ceiling." I ran over to one and tried to pick it up.

"Myka! Wait! This is like a game I'd play as a kid at the Pancake Palace. We have to jump each one of these in a certain order until there's only one left." I was stunned. Only Pete would think of this and it deal with food.

"What if he's wrong?" I could empathize with Helena's skepticism.

"Trust me, he knows his pancakes." She believed me and we all started to work as a team. With each piece they got heavier. The ceiling started to speed up and finally we were down to the last piece. When the ceiling hit the top of the piece it stopped; there was barely enough room to sit up straight.

"Bravo Pete." We were all out of breath. My breath hitched in my throat when I looked over and saw H.G. covered in a thin layer of sweat. I know this wasn't the time or the place to think about how hot she looked but I couldn't help it. A moment later, another door opened. We were all skeptical about going through it but we knew we had to.

The next room was a long rectangular one with holes of different sizes going across it. "It looks like we're going to make it after all." Valda just had to jinx it. Just then, blades came up from the floor and went up and down at different times. And Pete just made it worse by saying it couldn't get any worse. Fire came up out of the larger holes.

"Okay, there has to be some way to shut this off." Pete went over to the wall and looked at the hieroglyphics and tried to read them. Of course, he couldn't. When he tried to use a martial art to jump across the holes he about got cut and almost fell into the flames. When he ran back, Valda had to put out the fire on his back.

"Maybe we should try to rise above the situation." I watched as Helena stepped up on the ledge and pulled out her grappler. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The Grappler. Never leave home without it." She fixed it to a hole that was in the wall and took off her belt. We were going to slide across. I followed her lead and took mine off also. When I turned around, on the other side, Pete was coming our way. We helped him get down and Valda was halfway across. The rope had caught fire and was about to snap.

"Hold on! I can make it!" Pete tried to go back but Helena and I stopped him.

"No! The hieroglyphs translate to "one must die." If you come back we both die. This is how it must be. I won't give you the chance to save me." He let go of the rope and fell into the fire pit. We were all shocked and watched as the flames grew.

"Can we even do this without him?" I could barely speak. I had never fully liked him but…he gave his life to save ours.

"Let me tell Artie." I handed H.G. my Farnsworth but when she tried to use it, it wouldn't connect. "Damn it! It won't work!"

"I guess we're too far underground." The door beside us opened and we knew we had to go through it. The tests of the mind and of the body have been passed so this was the test of the soul.

"I say we go this way next." H.G. jumped off the ledge and walked through the door. Before entering, we each grabbed a torch. The last room was large and empty. It had a big Medusa head on the farthest wall. As we walked in, Helena stopped and looked behind her. "Christina?"

"Kelly?" Pete did the same. I saw H.G. standing in front of me but I heard her voice behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Reading one of my books again?" I looked up to see Helena walking into the living room at Lena's and smiled. _

_ "What can I say? I love your writing." I put the bookmark back and laid the book on the table. "How are you?" _

_ "Well." I scooted over so she could sit with me on the small, vintage couch. "How are you Myka?" _

_ "I'm alright. Better now that I have the brains behind the books with me." Helena chuckled as she sat close to me. H.G. looked gorgeous in the black slacks and light blue dress shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her long raven colored hair flowing past her shoulders. Moving to be more comfortable, Helena let one arm rest behind the back of the couch and crossing her legs. Her other hand rested on her knee. _

_ "I'm glad." She paused a moment and I felt her hand start to caress my arm that was over the back of the couch. Just her touching me sent butterflies to my stomach. "I need to talk to you about something." _

_ "What is it?" Her hand moved up my arm and started to play with my hair. Now my body was just tingling and my heart was throbbing. She was actually touching me._

_ "I love you. I was always attracted to you, ever since we first met when you were ransacking my home." My heart welled up with joy. She loves me. She felt something for me. _

_ "Helena…" She silenced me by placing a cool, slender finger over my lips._

_ "Shhh." Without hesitation H.G. leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes fluttered shut and I laced my fingers in her hair. _

_ "Helena…" Her name fell from my lips as she kissed down my neck. I loved the feeling of her as she pressed her body against mine. This was Heaven. As my head tilted to the side so she could have greater access to my neck I noticed something bright red. I opened my eyes and a lamp was shining red. The lamp had never been there before. "Helena.."_

_ "Yes my love?" She continued kissing down my neck and started to unbutton my shirt. Trailing kisses wherever she could see bare skin, it was getting hard to concentrate. _

_ "What's that? That lamp has never been there before." H.G. paid no attention to the lamp. She just continued to kiss down my stomach. Shivers surged through my body as she ran her tongue up my abdomen, between my breasts, and up my neck to my ear. _

_ "It's nothing my love." Helena nibbled on my ear and I moaned out. My back arched as she slid her hand into my jeans and her cool fingers caressed my hot core._

_ "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real!" _

I was looking at the brown floor as it cracked around my feet. "Fuck!" I shook my head and looked up; there was Pete and H.G. standing in a trance. I had to save them before the floor went out from beneath them. "H.G.! Pete!" I jumped over the hole that was between us and shook them.

"No!" H.G. tore her arm away from me and fell to the floor. She started to cry but I couldn't help her now.

"The Medusa!" I threw my torch at one of the eyes and broke it. The other burst into flames and the floor went back to normal.

"What the hell happened?" Pete was still slightly dazed as I knelt by H.G.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Pete. "The Medusa, it made us feel comfortable and sent us to our happiest place." Our happiest place… I looked back at H.G. who was slightly rocking with her knees to her chest.

"My baby…"Her voice cracked as she cried. I leaned in and hugged her. I had never felt her skin touch mine before; it sent a shiver down my spine and I pulled back. It was then that I realized I was bothered but not in an upset way. When I glanced back at H.G., I realized what kind of 'bothered' it was. If I cheeks weren't already red from it being hot in the warehouse they would be cherry red now.

"I know. I'm sorry but we need to keep going." She nodded and I helped her up. We walked through the door that the Medusa head was covering.

"Oh wow…this must be like the ancient Artie's office." We all looked around in amazement as we walked in.

"What's that?" H.G. saw something in the distance and we walked to the ledge.

"I guess that's what is affecting Mrs. Fredrick. It's the only thing that's on." Helena watched over the shelves in the warehouse.

"Wait." She walked over to where there was what looked like sand and held the torchto it. Fire sped along the material and lit up all the isles in and showed all the artifacts. "I'll go see if I can shut it down from there."

"Okay." H.G. ran down the stairs and onto the main floor. "So what's this? It looks like a bunch of holes…"

"Mikes, there's something about this that looks familiar." Pete thought a moment and then it came to him. "Wait! Stars. See? There's the big dipper. The Water Barer holds the key!" He stood on his toes and tried to get the key Valda gave him in the hole.

"Come on. Just another inch!" The key slid into the hole and sparks flew everywhere. The orb on the main floor started to dim and calm down.

"You did it!" Pete gave me a high five and we celebrated a few minutes.

"Myka you need to come see this!" H.G. yelled from the main floor and we went to catch up with her. Pete and I were trying to tell her about what happened when we came up on her. Helena's back was turned to us as she stared into the orb.

"Helena?" She didn't say a word. "Are you okay?"

"I do hope you can forgive me." Her voice was flat.

"Forgive you for what?" Suddenly she turned around and pointed her tesla at us. Before I could say anything she shocked us with it and we fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Myka. Myka." I started to come to as Pete was shaking me. I was still on the floor.

"What?" I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. The bump on my head hurt like hell.

"She's gone. H.G…she's gone. She played us Mikes." I got to my feet slowly.

"What's that noise?" My head was still foggy as I tried to gather myself.

"The place is filling with sand. We need to get out." Suddenly my mind caught up with my body and I was pissed.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her!" Pete took me by the shoulders.

"You can but later. We need to get out of here." We combed the shelves looking for something to help us get out. "Look! There's a hatch. Now we just need to get up there." A few minutes later we found a set of wings. Pete put them on and we started to fly upwards. Before we got to the top of the warehouse Pete's Farnsworth started to ring. I opened it and it was Artie. We explained to him what happened and he said to close our eyes.

A moment later, the hatch opened and we were greeted by the brightness of the sun. "Come on out." Pete flapped the wings a few more times and we were out of the warehouse. We landed on the sand and he took the wings off. "H.G.'s a bad guy. When I couldn't get a hold of you with the Farnsworth I figured she blocked the signal somehow." I felt horrible. The woman I trusted, who I apparently had feelings for, betrayed me. Artie and Pete were right; she was bad and she played us all. The whole ride back to South Dakota I couldn't stop beating myself up about trusting H.G. when everyone around me said not to.

"You had a lot of vibes about H.G. didn't you?" Pete and I got out of the car and he hesitated.

"No." I slammed the door and started to walk away.

"You're a horrible liar." Pete jogged to keep up with me as I stormed towards the warehouse.

"Mikes, come on. You're my partner so I trusted your judgment. She has something we don't. She's willing to lie and kill to get what she wants and we don't." I listened to him but it didn't matter. I had put everyone in danger and she betrayed me. I never did do well with betrayal. As I walked in the door I heard Pete's phone ring.

"Lattimer." He stayed outside but snapped to get my attention when he heard H.G.'s voice. I nodded and ran into Artie's office.

"Run a trace on Pete's phone!" Claudia started typing and running the trace. Pete walked in a few minutes later. "Did we get her location?"

"Yes but she's mobile. She's heading…where is that?" Claudia moved so Artie could look. He saw the screen and then pulled out some maps.

"That doesn't make sense. Why is she heading to the middle of nowhere? Unless…Yellowstone!" Artie explained a to us that that's where the hottest volcano is and that Helena was going to use the trident to start the next ice age and kill almost everyone on the planet. Pete had to go check on Kelly and Claudia went to back him up. Artie and I went to track down Helena and stop her.

It only took us two hours to get to where we thought she'd go. "Yes this is definitely where she's going to be."

"And here she is." Artie and I turned around to see Helena standing there with the trident. Even if I was royally pissed off at her I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in the black pantsuit. Her hair looked better when it wasn't in a ponytail. "I'm not surprised that you found me. But I am surprised you think you can do anything about it."

"And what could you possibly want? Money? Power?" I kept my eyes on H.G. and the trident. The little voice in the back of my head kept screaming oh my God she's hot when she looks so powerful.

"Nothing! I want nothing." Artie chuckled sarcastically.

"Nothing? You obviously know what you're holding." She started to move and turn the trident.

"Why do you want to do this? Kill millions of innocent people."

"Innocent? Open your eyes Myka. Have you not seen the world in which you live?" Each time she raised her voice power would surge through the trident.

"So just because Christina died and you're angry…"

"Oh don't even start! This may have started with Christina's death but the world hasn't gotten any better. It's gotten worse! The line between rich and poor; hunger and famine have grown bigger. Men have found new ways to kill each other. Ways that weren't imaginable even by fiction writers! This is no place for a child."

"Oh my God. You really intend to start another ice age."

"The only way to help this world is give it a rest. Give it time to repair itself." Helena raised the trident and started to thrust it into the ground when she was stopped.

"I don't normally do this but…" Artie pulled out a gun and shot her in the shoulder. It stopped her for a second but then she looked at him with an evil look in her eye.

"You're going to wish you hadn't." Artie hesitated and then groaned. His shoulder started to bleed.

"Artie what happened?" He fell to the ground and I had to keep an eye on both of them.

"The Corsogen Vest. The Corsogen brothers were magicians when one of them got hurt the other felt it." He put his hand over the bullet wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You did that to yourself." She turned the trident and struck it into the dirt. The ground shook and I fell. The earth split all the way to the water.

"Helena, don't do this. It's not who you are." I eased my way towards her. I couldn't let her use the trident again. "I know you don't want to do this. The part of you that wants us to stop you is in there." She just looked at me and stabbed it into the ground again. The sky started to cloud up. I looked from H.G. to the sky, to Artie. I tried to reach for her but she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch me!" We never lost eye contact. I knew I was getting through to her. I just needed one last thing to close that gap. I knew exactly what I had to say.

"Helena…" I took in a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "You're my happiest place!" My eyes were closed because I didn't want to see the horrified look on her face. When she didn't say anything, I opened my eyes. There wasn't horror in her eyes; just shock. "Back in warehouse 2," I took in a shaky breath. "During the soul test…my happiest place was with you. We were at Lena's and you came in and asked to talk to me. You told me that you loved me. That you always were attracted to me ever since we first met. Knowing that the Medusa sends you to a place where you're most vulnerable that means that I truly do…love you. Please, Helena…don't do this. It's not too late." She just stared at me.

"Myka…" H.G. loosened her grip on the trident and I grabbed it. She fell to her knees and bowed her head. She was upset and she knew I was right. She didn't want to kill everyone; she just needed me to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the warehouse, the Regents took H.G. away. "What's going to happen to her?" It took all I had to not break down as I watched them take her away.

"The less you know, the easier it is to do your job." The rest of the Regents drove off and Pete went inside. I stayed until I couldn't see the black cars anymore.

Later that day, I gave Mrs. Fredrick my resignation. She tried to talk me out of it but my mind was made up. I couldn't let something like this happen again. I put everyone in danger; the world in danger all because of my stupid judgments. I went back home and worked in my father's bookstore. He and my mother were happy to see me. Luckily the subject of my job didn't come up.

A week had past and I was working alone when I had a visitor. "Myka." I jumped as I heard that gravely, stern voice.

"Mrs. Fredrick." I closed the book and gave her my attention. "I forgot about the sneaking up on people. What are you doing here?"

"Someone wants to speak with you." I frowned when all of a sudden I saw Helena appear.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" I moved a few steps back. "She's dangerous!"

"Myka. I'm not technically here. The Regents they've extracted my consciousness and held it in this orb somehow. An artifact I'm sure, but I'm of no danger to you." I watched her skeptically as I ran my hand along her arm. I was surprised when my hand went right through her.

"A hologram projection." Helena nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Look, I never meant to make you want to leave the warehouse. You were right; I did want you to stop me. I just didn't know how to ask you to. I am very sorry for betraying your trust." I didn't say a word. "But Myka, what you said to me, about your happiest place…"

"Helena I…" I covered my face with my hands and groaned. Helena reached out to pull my hands away and then realized she couldn't touch me. A longing filled the room.

"Myka," a sad feeling overwhelmed us both. I longed for her touch. "I don't want you to leave the warehouse. You are an amazing agent and you do an amazing job there. You remind me a lot of myself before I went downhill. And Myka, I do care about you. A lot. That's why I couldn't go through with killing you. And why we always got along so well. I believe I have come to love you also." That got my attention. "When I was bronzed for over 100 years I had forgotten what it was like to be loved and to love someone. I was filled with so much hatred."

"I understand." I gave her a sad smile and she did the same. "I'll go back to the Warehouse if they'll let me."

"Thank you Myka. Hang in there my friend I'm sure I'll see you again, one day." I wanted so much to hug her but I couldn't.

"And I'll be waiting." A single tear ran down my cheek when Mrs. Fredrick turned off the orb. "Is she in pain?"

"No. She has had her memories extracted from her body. Her body has been given new memories and she's living out her life."

"That's not a life." I spoke without realizing it and quickly I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry…" Mrs. Fredrick chuckled.

"It's alright Myka. And yes, you may come back to the warehouse."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." I gave her one last smile before turning my back and she was gone. I would keep my promise to H.G. about going back to the warehouse and about waiting for her. No matter how long it took.


End file.
